First Snow: Tales Of Winter
by SapphireBee
Summary: Sam gets up to yet more winter filled mayham with the autobots. As they all learn what it really means to walk in a winter wonderland. A series of chapters that didn't make it into the main storyline.
1. Sugar Rush

_**Here it is, a new story. Not the sequel but a series of chapters that didn't make it into the main story line. This one takes place just before 'Mother Bee' **_

**:thoughts:**

_**:Comlink:**__: _

**First Snow: Tales of Winter**

Sugar Rush

By Steph

It was 9 pm local time yesterday when the first snow flurries began to fall. Since then, it had came in continuous streams, drenching the ground outside with yet more layers of white powder, adding to the snow that was already there from the previous snowstorm. Worst still, this particular snow was what people called 'wet snow', the stuff that clumped together and stuck to literally everything, which included windows and doors. It was this that had prompted Optimus to order an entire lock down of the base. For the sake of everyone's safety, no one was to go to outside until the snow let up, and the way things looked at the moment, this did not seem set to change. If things could not get anymore low, the base's heating had also broken down, which meant the inside was not much warmer then the outside.

So like he had for the past four hours, Sam sat in his usual spot next to the window in the Rec room, absently watching the snowflakes pass on by. Bumblebee watched silently from the door, his human seemed… distant, he had not deviated from that spot in quite a number of hours. Sighing, Bumblebee reached up and opened a small compartment on his left shoulder, pulling out a small, fluffy blanket, pacing forward, Bumblebee made his way over to the window and carefully draped the blanket around Sam's shoulders, tucking it in at ether end. Sam seemed snap out of his sombre mood as he looked up and flashed Bumblebee a brief smile. Clicking in response, Bumblebee lowered himself to the floor, turning his attention to the window, after a few moments, Bumblebee voice broke the silence.

"Sam, are you all right? You seem a little… distracted." He finished, optics flickering over Sam's position.

Sam blinked, shaking his head. "I'm fine Bee, just a little tired I guess." Bumblebee tilted his head, puzzled, he ran a scan of his charge. Sam shivered, even through the blanket he could feel the effects of the scan, as the blue light fanned over his body, he shot his guardian a dirty look huddling his head down into the confines of the blanket. He hated it when Bee scanned him.

"Bee! Knock it off with the scans, you know how much I hate it."

Rolling his optics, Bumblebee powered down his scanners and began to analyse the data from the scan, Sam's vital signs were slightly below average, and his heart rate in particular was cause for concern. It seemed to be the early warning signs of an impending illness. Worried, Bumblebee sent a copy of the results to Ratchet. Seconds later, the medic sent the scout a data burst of his recommendations, with strict orders to bring Sam to him if the human did not begin to recover in the next few hours. According to the information Ratchet had provided, Sam needed to be kept warm and his blood sugars constant.

"I'm sorry Sam, I'm just worried about you. Why don't you come off the window ledge, it can't be the most comfortable of places."

Sam grumbled sourly under his breath, lifting the blanket up to cover his head, hiding his face from the soft glow of Bumblebee's optics. As if to confirm the mech's logical reasoning, Sam's body let out another round of shivers. He was cold, even with the blanket and his butt had begun to go to sleep, yet Sam was doing what Sam did best, being as stubborn as possible. It was the typical teenage reaction, when told to do something, usually they did the opposite.

"I'm fine." Sam mumbled through the fabric of the blanket, Bumblebee clicked disapprovingly, using one large finger to poke at Sam through the soft fabric. Sam groaned, using the back of his hand to pitifully swat the opposing digit, Bumblebee laughed as Sam flopped onto the ledge huffing and puffing. Bumblebee warbled, once more moving his fingers forward, prodding Sam in the back. This was an exact repeat of last week events, Sam once more being more stubborn then Ironhide. The insistent prodding attacks continued, Sam squirmed squeezing his eyes shut whilst trying to ignore Bumblebee's pestering, which was more difficult then he anticipated.

"Bee, quit it" Sam moaned. Bumblebee chuckled pulling his attacking fingers away from Sam's side, he sighed heavily, unsure of what else to do; Sam was still clearly not in a good mood despite his best efforts.

"Come on Sam, I bet I know what would cheer you up."

Sam finally moved his head peeking out from underneath the fizzy blanket; Bumblebee opened his palm next to the teenager, a clear invitation. Sam eyed Bumblebee's hand and sighed; giving in Sam slowly stood and allowed Bumblebee to wrap his huge hand around his body. Sam shivered, feeling Bumblebee's metal abruptly warm around him as he was settled upon the mech's shoulder. Bumblebee adjusted his armour, shifting metal plates around Sam so he could walk freely without worrying about the teenager falling. Sam sat back as Bumblebee started to walk in the direction of the human mess area.

"I have no idea what's going on in that processor of yours Bumblebee, but I'm not buying."

Bumblebee merely gave a small jump, jolting Sam from his seated position. Sam gave out a loud yell clinging for dear life on the mech's neck joint.

"You… you scrapheap." Sam screeched as he heaved himself back onto Bumblebee's shoulder. The yellow mech whistled lowly, Sam stared wide eyed at him, seemingly speechless. Then he caught the hints of suppressed laughter rattling Bee's chest. Sam couldn't help but join in as the pair made their way through base.

Upon reaching the human mess area, Bumblebee set Sam down next to the hot drinks machine, giving his charge an encouraging nudge in its direction.

"Go on, I'll be in the Rec room." Bumblebee stood, leaving Sam next to the huge looking silver object.

It had been installed for the soldiers who came to base, as the autobots had found out; humans often could not function well without their usual morning coffee. Sam stared dumfounded, gazing up and down the glowing label; Sam didn't think he had seen so _many _drinks. He didn't even know this many existed. There was the usual tea and coffee but also other bizarre concoctions. Vanilla tea, strawberry coffee? Eyeing the choices, Sam spotted one of his all time childhood favourites, hot chocolate. Despite himself he had to crack a smile. Grabbing one of the biggest mugs, Sam pressed the red button and watched as steaming hot chocolate poured out into his mug, next to the drinks machine there stood a row of topping choices such as extra sugar and million sprinkles. Why they were there was beyond Sam, but whilst they were he may as well take advantage of them. Pondering for a moment, Sam grabbed several, laughing quietly to himself. He added chocolate flakes, cream and a big handful of coloured marshmallows until his drink looked like something out of a circus. Grinning Sam turned, and headed over to where Bumblebee was currently reclining against the mech sized sofa, noticing Sam's approach Bumblebee lowered a hand to the floor, allowing his charge to climb upon the smooth metal surface. He settled the teenager upon his chest, humming happily as Sam leant back, getting comfortable. Bumblebee's optics, flickered over his human carefully, eyeing Sam's steaming drink warily, of all things, his charge had to pick the one with the most sugar in it… Glancing into the white mug Bumblebee noticed the vast amount of marshmallows and sprinkles that were floating around the drink's surface, scratch that, his charge was trying to kill himself…

"Sam…" Bumblebee admonished, groaning as Sam took a big gulp of the thick brown liquid. "Are you trying to give yourself a heart attack?"

Sam swallowed heavily, lavishing the sweet luscious taste. God how he'd missed hot chocolate. "Nope." he replied, taking another swig of his elixir, "I'm trying to enjoy a nice cup of coco."

Bumblebee shook his head, "and I don't suppose you have any idea how many calories is in that concoction?"

Sam merely shook his head, closing his eyes happily cuddling down into Bumblebee's chest armour, Bumblebee sighed, allowing the subject to drop, he raised his palm, lightly covering Sam's legs and leaning further back. It was so quiet and peaceful Bumblebee found himself drifting off into recharge as his systems slowly began to shut down of their own accord. Sam yawned loudly, noticing Bumblebee's dimming optics. Sam downed the rest of his drink, setting the mug aside, he was feeling a little tired… Sam got comfortable and closed his eyes, trying to will his body into a state of rest, but for some reason as he tried to force himself to relax, his leg started twitching. Grumbling, Sam shifted, turning over onto his left side, leaning his head up against Bumblebee's hand.

_Twitch twitch _

This time, it was in his arm, growling Sam sat up, holding both hands out in front of him. They were both shaking, madly. What on earth was wrong with him? Then he remembered, Bumblebee had tried to warn him, the hot chocolate… The sugar, and boy there must have been lots of it, and now it was cruising around Sam's body making him more jumpy then a cricket. Not knowing what else to do, Sam began bobbing up and down quickly on the spot to see if he could get rid of the excess energy, he felt hyper, more then hyper, in fact he could run an entire marathon! Sam's insistent bobbing motion was enough to rouse Bumblebee from his light recharge, the mech's systems whirred to life. His optics flickered back on, and when Bumblebee's vision cleared he was greeted by the most unusual sight, his charge was jumping up and down like some crazed budgie.

"Sam?" Bumblebee asked, "are you all right?"

Sam turned his head, nodding wildly, "I'm just great! In fact I feel so great think I could fly!"

Bumblebee tilted his head, concern filling his circuits, Sam was acting rather odd… "Are you sure? Your heart rate is almost treble what is considered normal."

Sam jumped to his feet so quickly, Bumblebee had to grab him, to prevent the teenager from falling.

"I'm finnneee! Just on a little sugar high, that's all." He laughed so madly, Bumblebee was beginning to doubt his charge's sanity.

"Not that I don't trust your own judgement Sam, but I think we should let Ratchet have a look at you, just to be on the safe side."

Bumblebee made a move to pick Sam up but before the mech could get a grip on Sam's body, the teenager ducked out of the way. "Uh uh, no way I'm going to Ratchet, your going to have to catch me first!" Laughing hysterically, Sam rolled to the side as Bumblebee made another attempt at catching the now mentally charged teenager.

"Sam!" Bumblebee warned as his charge began to climb down the huge sofa with apparent little effort. "I'm not playing games with you, get back here now!" Sam merely rolled on the floor as Bumblebee made another unsuccessful grab.

"Missed again Bee! You know, your actually quite slow!" Sam quickly got to his feet and took off running down the corridor with remarkable speed for a being so small.

"Sam!"

Bumblebee growled menacingly, he didn't have time for this. Activating his com link, Bumblebee contacted Ratchet.

"_**Bumblebee to Ratchet." **_There was a pause before, Ratchet's gruff voice sounded over the channel.

"_**Ratchet here, what is it Bumblebee? I was in the middle of recharge, now what can be so urgent you felt the need to disturb me?" **_

Bumblebee grumbled impatiently, the longer he took speaking to Ratchet, the longer Sam had to hide.

"_**It's about Sam." **_

Ratchet scoffed down the com line. _**"Of course, what is it this time?" **_

"_**I lost him." **_

"_**What! What do you mean you lost him?"**_

Bumblebee paused, not really quite sure how to explain this. _**"I allowed him to have a hot drink from the human vending machine, he picked one with a rather high concentration of sugar. I did try reasoning with him, but allowed the matter to slide. After consuming it, Sam's body began to shake a lot, his pupils become dilated and before I could stop him, he took off running." **_

Silence filled the channel as Ratchet processed the information. _**"Do you have any idea where he is at the moment?" **_

"_**Negative, wherever Sam is hiding, he is out of my sensor range." **_

Ratchet sighed. _**"Sam is probably experiencing what the humans call a 'sugar rush'. This will eventually wear off naturally, how long will depend on how much sugar he has consumed. I will alert the others to keep an optic out for him. In the meantime see if you can track him down, it would be best to not have him wandering around the base alone."**_

Bumblebee vented in relief, with the others also looking out for him, Sam would not get far. _**"Thank you Ratchet. Bumblebee out." **_

Bumblebee shut off his com link and set off in search of his missing charge.

* * *

Sam's legs quivered, energy flowing through them, sending tingles down his charged spine.

_Twitch twitch_

Running like a streaking bullet, Sam let out a loud screech of excitement, whizzing past the storage room.

_**CRASH**_

Ironhide lurched around the corner to see Sam sprawled out on his back with a large pile of wooden planks scattered randomly all over the teenager's body.

"What in the name of primus… Sam, are you all right?"

Sam gazed upwards, finding himself staring into the bright blue optics of Ironhide. A suppressed laugh escaped Sam's lips. Ironhide looked funny from this angle…

_Twitch twitch_

Without giving the weapon specialist so much as a warning, Sam leapt to his feet, almost knocking down a casing of energon cubes in the process.

"Sam! Watch what your doing, that box contains raw energon, it's highly unstable. Come on, settle down, Bumblebee is looking for you. Why don't you wait here for him?"

Sam took two steps back from Ironhide's open palm, edging towards the door. "No no, I'll be on my way, outta here, vamoose."

Ironhide's optics dipped in a squint of confusion, what on earth was wrong with the boy? He gently eased his palm towards Sam's body as not to startle the young teenager. Two inches away…

"Sam, are you feeling ill? Do you want me to take you to Ratchet?" Ironhide asked, getting Sam's attention focused on his face. Just a little bit closer…

Sam quickly shook his head side to side, jumping a little up and down on the spot. "I'm good, great perfect, one hundred percent okay."

Ironhide's processor was already beginning to ache, he couldn't take much more of this. Just one more inch… Sam's eyes caught sight of the mech's hand at just the last second, realising Ironhide's intentions, Sam jumped sharply to the left, narrowly dodging Ironhide's fingers.

**Slag!**

"Don't make me chase you down boy, you know who would win!" Ironhide warned, his voice dropping an octave. The cannons on the mech's forearms twitched impatiently.

Sam took of running, looking over his shoulder laughing wildly. "Is it my fault your too slow to catch me?"

Ironhide's optics narrowed, watching as the small human disappeared from sight.

"_**Ironhide to Bumblebee." **_Static crackled for a few seconds over the com line.

"_**Bumblebee here."**_

"_**I found your slagging charge, he was here a cycle ago, over by the storage room."**_

Ironhide could almost sense Bumblebee's bewilderment, the silence was enough to tell him that. It was not as if he was built to capture fleet footed humans…

"_**What do you mean, was?" **_

Ironhide grumbled. _**"I mean, he was here, but now he's gone." **_

"_**Gone? Well, where is he now?" **_

"_**How in the name of the Allspark am I suppose to know? Just find him before he gets himself into more trouble." **_

"_**Will do, Bumblebee out."**_

Ironhide shut off his com link, taking a look around the storage room noting the massive pile of wooden planks that were now coated with a thin pink layer of energon dust. It looked like he had a mess to clear up.

"Humans, they'll be no living with them."

* * *

By now, Sam's body was starting to feel the lasting effects of the long sugar high, his legs ached, horribly, and he was feeling quite sick. Despite this, Sam was still hyped up enough to continue his crazy run throughout the base corridors. Loosing his balance for a second, Sam skidded sharply to the left…

**BANG**

Gears and cogs whirred to life in shock as Sam's head made contact with the mech's foot.

"Aww, my aching head." Sam groaned loudly, moving his hand to his head and rubbing the place his skull had seemingly made contact with metal.

"Ssam?" Blue optics immediately glanced down towards the floor, wide with concern. A large palm moved gently underneath the teenager who was still sprawled out on the floor and eased him into a sitting position.

Sam glanced around with a very dazed expression on his face until he meet the mech's very worried expression. "Bee?" Sam questioned, his voice very sluggish, "oh wait, your not Bee, your Megatron aren't you? You're here to fix plumbing…"

Bumblebee gave his charge a dumbfounded look. He had no idea what on earth he was saying, no doubt due to hitting his head so hard…Slowly Bumblebee picked Sam up and tucked him near his chest. "No Sam, I'm not Megatron, and the plumbing was fixed nearly a week ago."

"Oh." Sam blinked slowly as a wide, strange looking smile stretched over his face. "Then you're here to fix the heating then? It really is cold in here…"

Bumblebee sighed, chuckling quietly to himself. Saying nothing, Bumblebee began to walk towards his own quarters, moving Sam closer to his spark, hoping the warm familiar position would help ease Sam to sleep. As he walked, Bumblebee felt Sam shuffle in his hand, "Bee, just so you know. You suck at hide and seek!"

Bumblebee smiled, shaking his head. "This is the last time I let you anywhere near that vending machine on your own."

Sam weakly bashed Bumblebee's thumb with the flat side of his hand. "Spoil sport."

Bumblebee hummed lightly, saying nothing as Sam finally gave up his attempts at starting some sort of argument. Gazing down at his charge, the yellow mech noted the teen's heavy breathing, Sam was finally asleep. Softly, Bumblebee lightly brushed a finger down Sam's back and smiled once more.

"Humans…"

_**I could go for a hot chocolate now. As stated above, most of these will be completely random and not really in any order, small snippets or even entire chapters that didn't make it into First Snow. R&R Up next, Halloween approaches, and Sam makes some special preparations this year.**_

_**Sapphirebee x**_


	2. Insomnia

_**Takes place about one month after the main story. These will be in a various order, a series of chapter that didn't quite make it into the main storyline. I know I was going to be posting the Halloween special but this bunny popped into my head first, and just had to be written. **_

**First Snow: Tales of Winter**

_Flashbacks_

Insomnia 

By Steph

A month had passed in a blur and just like that the Christmas vacation was over which for many meant the return to school after the seemingly forever long blissfulness of winter, it was unavoidable, students minds were soon thrusted back into the realities of the real world. The long hours of being cooped up against their will in the dingy classrooms of education ready to be shaped and moulded into what society wished them to become. It was a rather rude awakening. On top of the agenda being forced down upon him for one particular student was exams, lots and lots of them. Sam was sat at his desk with a pencil firmly lodged in his mouth in his bedroom attempting to study for three exams at once as well as trying to juggle an assignment. It was no surprise that tempers were beginning to flare, in particular, his own.

The young teenager had been awake pretty much all week non stop, no doubt relying on one of the oldest myths in the 'how to pass your exams' handbook, no sleep and lots and lots of caffeine and sugar, it certainly wasn't doing what it said on the tin. Often Sam would find himself drifting off to sleep at his desk only to wake up and realise hours had passed, it wasn't just at home ether. Sam developed a rather disturbing habit of walking into objects, whether that be a lamppost or a door and was now covered with various bumps and bruises from his head on collisions. Now sleep deprived and cranky Sam was up studying for his biology final or rather sleeping. Just earlier today Sam had walked straight into Bumblebee's open passenger door with barely a hint of recognition until he had seen his own blooded up head in the bathroom mirror. It was this that had being the final straw; Sam's health was clearly suffering which meant Bumblebee had to intervene.

Night had finally settled in the city of Tranquillity enveloping the land in darkness. Scanning the neighbourhood to ensure no one was around Bumblebee transformed, the familiar yellow camero was soon replaced by a bipedal mechanical robot, blue artic optics lit up in the darkness. Bumblebee hesitated for a moment, quite unsure how to proceed, Sam had never had any serious issues regarding his own health before, and Bumblebee had never had to really confront Sam regarding this issue, until now. Bumblebee sighed to himself; it was all the part of being a guardian. Carefully Bumblebee padded over to Sam's bedroom window, the darkness camouflage the mech's humanoid shape, raising one finger Bumblebee tapped the glass.

A loud bang filled the room causing Sam to jolted awake, his body jerked upwards hitting his already injured head on the desk lamp just above him, the teenager hissed loudly feeling the familiar oozing sensation of something warm and wet run down his skin. Wincing Sam looked over towards the window feeling his eyes widen as his gaze came to meet the familiar dabs of blue light of Bumblebee's optics, Sam put one hand towards his head putting pressure on the cut to perhaps try and stop the blood flow, he walked towards the window and in one smooth motion the hatch swung open leading to the outside world. Bumblebee optics widened when he spotted the gash upon Sam's head, the yellow mech shook his head to himself, and he turned his gaze to meet Sam's eyes.

"What is it Bee?" there was a bitter twinge to the human's words causing Bumblebee to jerk back slightly, a low moaning sound his vocalizer, he blinked his optics in the darkness squaring his metal shoulders before replying.

"I am concerned for your wellbeing Sam, you have had little if any sleep and are covered with injuries, from various accidents. Accidents which could have being avoided if you had properly slept." The mech's patronising tone irked Sam; he was more then old enough to take care of himself.

"That's my problem Bee, not yours, I have to pass these exams, and I don't care how I do it." Bumblebee sighed, humans… so illogical and stubborn. A fan of blue light swept across Sam's body causing the human's hairs to stand up on the back of his neck with the tingling sensation.

"Quit scanning Bee" he growled a clear warning that his temper was beginning to wear thin, the blue light faded away into the darkness as quickly as it had appeared. An eerie silence filled the room. Sam took in a deep breath to calm himself; hesitantly Sam turned his gaze back to Bumblebee, a lump formed in the human's throat at the pained expression on the mech's face plating. Sam sighed, his previous felt anger melting away.

"Look, I'm sorry Bee, it's just I've been so stressed this past week, school has being a nightmare, there's just so much work to do." he trailed off the words falling into silence along with the human's voice. Sam's eyes gazed shamefully down towards the floor.

Bumblebee lifted his metal head towards Sam and took another step closer to the window; understanding and compassion clearly alit in the yellow mech's optics. A small questioning chirp escaped the yellow scout it soothed Sam's previous felt tension, there weren't many things that could do that. There was an audible click from the yellow mech making Sam jump slightly; he turned his gaze from his bedroom floor to Bumblebee's optics.

"Your body is showing signs of stress Sam, you need to rest." Bumblebee said softly.

Sam sighed deeply, shivering slightly as the chilly night air ruffled the human's clothing.

"I know, Bee."

Bumblebee fell silent for a moment, the gears upon his head whirring softly in the night, an idea filled the yellow mech. Carefully the yellow scout held out a hand towards Sam causing Sam to blink slightly in surprise. It was a clear invitation.

"Come with me, I think I might be able to help you, Sam"

Sam stared at Bumblebee's optics and then his pile of work on the desk, he sighed deeply, what did he have left to lose? Carefully Sam climbed upon the sleek yellow metal, feeling Bumblebee lowering him to the ground. Sam stepped onto the grass watching as Bumblebee stepped away and begun to transform into his alt form in one fluid motion that never ceased to amaze the young teenager. The driver's door popped open of it's own accord and Sam trudged forward, the stress of the past week weighing heavily on the young teenager, he gingerly climbed into the open door and settled back upon the familiar leather seats. The door shut behind him and Bumblebee's engine rumbled to life as the autobot backed out of the drive way and disappeared into the night.

The dive to the overlook was quiet, nether human or mech making any effort to break the calm silence, it wasn't until they were nearly there, did Bumblebee speak up.

"Why have you been fighting sleep Sam? You're clearly exhausted, this isn't like you."

Sam eyed the dash once, saying nothing, he just pressed his face up to the cool glass of the window, breathing out softly. Causing the smooth clear surface to become cloudy with water vapour. Bumblebee waited, knowing Sam would talk when he was ready.

A sigh, and then another.

"I don't know Bee, I guess it's because I'm so desperate to make the grade this year, it's just dawned on me I have only this year to get it right."

A cool breeze ruffled lightly through Sam's hair from Bee's vents, the autobot's equivalent to a sigh. The seatbelt wrapped around Sam's body tightened for fraction of a second.

"I understand Sam, but putting your own wellbeing at risk in the long run, will only cause more harm then good. You're not a machine."

Sam sat up, leaning his head against the back of the seat. "I know that, but honestly Bee, I don't think I _can _sleep now. I mean it's like my body shies away from the entire concept."

Bee thought about this for a moment. It was no doubt a side effect of Sam not sleeping properly for so long, his body had become accustom to not sleeping, so if he tried to actually fall asleep he just simply couldn't. He wouldn't have usually resorted to this, but Sam clearly needed rest.

"I think I may be able to help you Sam."

Sam stared at Bumblebee's rear view mirror, grimacing when he saw the dark deep purple bags that now hung under his eyes. He sighed once more.

"How Bee?"

Bumblebee spoke carefully, watching Sam's reaction. "It would involve me making your body sleep, similar to anaesthesia if you will."

"You're going to gas me?" Sam squeaked, his hand unconsciously reaching for the door handle. Bumblebee quickly engaged the locks, sealing his cab shut. He spoke softly, trying to calm Sam's hysteria down.

"No, of course not, I know how afraid you are of that. Please believe me when I say Sam, I would never do anything to violate your trust."

Sam shuddered, memories still afresh in his mind.

_After the dire events in Mission city, Sam had not slept; this had gone on for over a week. Bumblebee had been wracked with worry, not knowing what he could do about it, he had gone ahead and used a form of anaesthetic gas. Without Sam's knowledge, he had flooded his cab with the narcotic after Sam's sixth day of continued sleepless nights. The morning Sam had woke up, he had suffered bouts of sickness, after been unconscious for over eighteen hours. Sam had not spoken to Bumblebee for an entire week after the incident, only breaking the silence after forcing his guardian to swear he would never drug him again without his expressed permission. Afterwards, Ratchet of course intervened, diagnosing Sam with Post traumatic stress disorder and after a course of sleep medication and some 'talk therapy' with Bumblebee, Sam's sleep pattern soon returned to normal. _

"I'm just so sick of it Bee, I just need to pass these exams. And I can't do that if I can't even get myself to just shut my eyes for a couple of hours." Sam put his head between his hands.

Bumblebee chirped softly, and as he so often did resorted song.

_**You don't how you met me, you don't know why,**_

_**You can't turn around and say goodbye**_

_**All you know is when I'm with you.**_

_**I make you free, and swim through your veins like a fish in the sea.**_

_**Follow me and it will be allright**_

_**I'll be the one to tuck you in at night. **_

Sam looked up, his lips tugged with a hint of a smile. He glanced at the dash, laying a hand on the smooth surface.

"Thanks Bee."

The radio fell silent, and crackled. "You're welcome Sam."

Sam removed his hand, looking around assessing their surroundings. Bumblebee had come to a steady stop at the edge of the dusty trail. Glancing out of Bumblebee's windshield, Sam spotted the familiar oak tree that looked over the city. He waited, half expecting Bumblebee to open the driver's door, so he could freely transform. When nothing happened, Sam spoke.

"Why are we here Bee?"

Bumblebee radio whirred to life, "the surroundings here are peaceful, I thought that might help with what I was going to attempt."

Sam fidgeted, he was nervous at what Bumblebee wanted to try, but then again another night of not sleeping, that wasn't really an option. He needed help, or all his exam results could suffer, denting his chance at getting into university.

"Sam." Bumblebee said, so softly, it came out as a whisper. "Trust me."

Sam nodded slowly. "I do trust you Bee. Whatever it is, I'm willing to try."

Carefully he warmed Sam's seat, the fabric beneath rippled in an up and down motion across Sam's back. The effect was almost instantaneous, Sam's breathing slowed, his head rolled forward. Sam stared at his hands whilst the petting sensation continued, leaving a curious warm trail across the back of his neck and shoulders.

"What... what, are you doing Bee?" Sam asked, his voice slurring as the warmed fabric pressed against the middle of his back.

"Shhh, just try and relax Sam."

Bumblebee lowered Sam's seat into more of a laying position, continuing the rippling wave along Sam's body.

Sam's eyes drooped as the warmth crept deeper into his tense muscles. Classical music in a wave of pianos and violins played from the mech's speakers, filling the cab with soft, soothing sounds. Bumblebee monitered his charge's heart rate, Sam's heart was slowing, his breathing becoming deeper and more slower.

Bumblebee concentrated the warming sensation just at the base of Sam's skull, lightly feathering the small, unknown pressure point there. Sam's head flopped sideways, his eyes having completely closed. Bumblebee dimmed down the rippling of the fabric to a small hum, scanning Sam's form, his brain EEG scan showed strong theta waves, indicating he had finally succumbed to sleep.

Sam snuggled further down into Bumblebee's smooth leather seat, unconsciously adjusting his position so he was closer to the mech's warm fabric. Bumblebee mentally smiled at his charge, re-starting his engine, beginning the short drive back to Sam's house. The drive back was quiet as it was uneventful, the night was calm and clear as Bumblebee pulled up in the Witwicky driveway, killing his engine, the yellow scout could hear his charge's soft breathing and feel the heat of his breath upon his seats. Sam was finally sound asleep, Bumblebee settled further down on his tyres in relief, he sealed his cab from any noises that could disturb Sam's much needed slumber. The night air was so peaceful, Bumblebee found himself drifting off, as the mech's systems began to power down.

"Sleep well Sam." Bumblebee whispered, as he joined his charge for a much needed recharge.

_**Hope you have all enjoyed, the Halloween special is currently in progress. I was lucky enough to see Dark Of The Moon on Wednesday the 29th, it was action packed from start to finished, and I thoroughly enjoyed the storyline. I highly recommend you go and see it when you can. I enjoyed it so much I'm going back for a second helping but in 3D. R&R.**_

_**Sapphirebee x**_


End file.
